Confronting a Painful Past
by Grace Raven
Summary: Nana is still afraid of forests at night because of her father. But will she be able to stand up to her fears when she meets her father again. And will Husky relize his feelings for Nana before she's gone... forever? Plus Anima. HuskyxNana
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

Authors note: Alex is a character I made up. He has nothing to do with the series

_The five main characters_

Cooro: A crow +Anima. He grows feathers on his arms and wings on his back. He's the first +Anima you meet in the series and is kind of the 'leader' in a way. He loves to eat, especially apples, and is very optimistic. He seems rather dense but can be smart when he wants to be. Cooro wields a small hatchet as a weapon.

Husky: A fish +Anima. When he transforms, his legs become a fish tail and he grows gills. Seeing as he can breath under water, the group has him catch fish for food. He's the most mature and smartest of the group and is a little clumsy. Husky is short tempered, especially when someone mistakes him for a girl, and likes pretty jewels (kinda ironic, isn't it?). He carries around a staff (a.k.a. Cooro Punishing Staff because he's always whacking Cooro in the head with it) as his weapon. Husky is also the one who's always pressuring the group to make some money so they can survive traveling around. He hates girls, though he's accepted Nana into the group.

Senri: A bear +Anima. His left arm transforms into a bear claw. He's the oldest of the group, but is really forgetful. He doesn't talk much and carries around a strange book to help him remember the places he's been and the people he's met. He can also cook.

Nana: A bat +Anima. When she transforms, she grows bat wings and her ears become longer. She's the only girl in the group and is rather self-conscious about many things. Such as her +Anima becoming stronger and what people think of her. She's very afraid of forests at night (which you'll find out why when you read this story). She can stun someone with her ultra-sonic screech, making her useful if the group needs to escape. She grew up on a farm and is very good at things like cooking.

Alex: The only non +Anima in the group. The four met him in a town and decided not to tell him they were +Anima. Unfortunately their plan didn't go so well when the town was attacked and they had no choice but to reveal themselves to save everyone. Alex decided to travel with them because he wanted to leave the town. Alex has a staff that can't be touched by anyone but him or a poisonous snake will bite the person, and they will die unless Alex can give them the cure. He also carries a sword and can cook like Nana and Senri. People usually mistake Alex for a girl when his hair is down, but he doesn't get as mad as Husky does when they do that.

--

Authors Note: Yeah, yeah I know that this isn't very important, but deal with it.


	2. A Nightime Thought

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 1**

_I've got to keep running; I can't let him find me,_ the girl with the light brown hair thought to herself as she ran through the dark woods that night. She tripped and fell in front of a tree. She tried to walk, but she had unknowingly sprained her left ankle.

"NANA!" an angry voice yelled. Nana turned her head to see a man with dark brown hair standing in front of her, holding a butcher knife. The man was her father.

"Daddy, please leave me alone. I didn't mean to stab you!" the frightened Nana exclaimed as hung onto the tree, as though hoping it would save her.

"Tell that to my hand!" her father yelled and started to run towards her.

Nana awoke and quickly sat up from the bed made from leaves she slept on. Tears filled her eyes from fear and she started to cry. The four boys who also slept in leaf-made beds awoke to her crying.

"Nana?" the boy with gray hair named Senri simply asked.

"Are you okay?" a boy with black hair, named Cooro, asked.

"Did you have the dream again?" Husky, a boy with silver hair, inquired. Nana nodded. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was crying on her knees.

"You mean the dream with her father, right?" the boy with long, blond hair inquired.

"Yes, Alex. You should know this by know," Husky snapped at him.

An angry glare flew across Alex's face and he said in a scary voice, "Don't push your luck, Husky."

"Yes sir," Husky said. Husky had almost forgotten that Alex would punch people like Cooro and himself if they made him angry, and Alex had a mean right and left hook.

"We should get back to bed, we need to look for some jobs tomorrow and with a town that large, it might take us awhile," Alex said.

"You're right," Husky said. He put his hand on Nana's shoulder and she lifted her head. "Will you be okay?" Husky asked sincerely. Nana nodded and the others headed back to their beds.

"I'll stay up and keep watch for about half an hour, I'm wide awake either ways," Alex said.

"Yeah, okay," Cooro said as he pulled up the leaves to make a blanket.

"Well, goodnight everybody," Alex said and sat down.

"Goodnight," the other four said in unison.

It must have been almost fifteen minutes before Alex decided to stop looking ahead and check on his friends sleeping. Senri was sleeping comfortably on a tree, using the leaves for blankets. Cooro was sleeping on the ground in a ball, not far from Senri. Alex stopped at Husky, who he noticed still had his eyes open. Alex trailed to where Husky was staring to see Nana. When Alex had first met them, it was three years ago. Alex stayed with the group after rescuing him with their +Anima powers until they met up with his siblings a year later. He met up with Cooro and the others a month ago and his brothers and sisters told him to go with the group.

The way they looked back when Alex traveled with them and now was somewhat different. Senri hadn't changed much except his hair was longer and he was more manly now. Cooro had started growing in muscles and no longer held his hair back, giving him a very cute teenage look. He was also much taller. Husky also was growing in muscles, making it harder for people to mistake him for a girl and was taller. He was still pretty faced but he looked rather manly for someone his age. Nana had most defiantly grown the most. Nana was no longer the cute little girl Alex knew three years ago; instead she had become rather beautiful. Her light brown hair was becoming a pretty shade of blonde and her grass green eyes were now an emerald green. Her skin was a little tanned but was still a delicate shade of white. She was no longer a short ten year old, but a tall thirteen year old. It still surprised Alex that a girl just two years younger than him was just two inches shorter then the 5'10" boy. Husky and Cooro were just three inches taller than her but were also surprised at how tall she had gotten. The way she looked had attracted many boys they met on their travels, and it usually annoyed Husky when they would flirt or stare at her. Alex would always chuckle at Husky's expression while Cooro watched with confusion because he was so dense. Alex decided to go back to bed before Husky noticed he was staring.

Husky heard a rustle and turned his head to see Alex readying his bead. _Has it really been that long?_ Husky thought to himself and turned his head back to Nana. _Why is it that I can't fall asleep because I want to stare at her, why do I feel anything for that girl?_ Husky contemplated as he turned around and finally slept.


	3. He's Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, everyone went out to find themselves a job.

"Hey look," Cooro said and pointed at a help wanted sign.

It read,

_Help wanted_

_5 workers needed_

_Meals are free_

_Pay is 100 gillah per week, per person_

"Wow, meals for free and the person is looking for five people. That's lucky," Alex said.

Husky ripped off the sign and walked over to the nearest vendor. "Excuse me, sir. Who put this up?"

"Don't ask me kid, all I know is that a rancher posted that up and told me and some other vendors that the work was in the town just ten miles west from here," the vendor said as he cooked some meat.

"Then lets go to this town for the job," Nana said and the others nodded in agreement.

"But let's leave tomorrow and stock up on supplies today," Husky said.

"Husky's right, but we should head back to the camp. It's already getting dark," Alex said and once again the others nodded in agreement. They started to leave when Alex turned to the vendor, who was staring as if he was trying to figure something out, and said, "My friend with the silver hair and I are both boys."

The vendor snapped out of it and said, "Oh, I know that. It's just that the girl with the light brown hair looks a little like the rancher who put up the help wanted sign. They both had the same face but their hair and eyes are different. If I remember correctly, he actually said he had 

a daughter who ran away from home about four or five years ago. Who knows, your friend might be her."

Alex gasped and ran after the four teenagers. After he caught up with them, his eye fixated on Nana. _Should I tell them what that vendor told me? I mean, Nana's so afraid of her father, so should I tell them we could be walking right to him. But I can't tell them now, it's already close to evening and so looking for jobs now would be pointless. What the hell should I do?_

Nana looked up at Alex and asked, "Alex, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just thinking about the job, I mean what if it's already taken? Then walking there would be pointless," Alex said nervously as if he knew a secret.

"Then we'll take that risk. It's too late to be looking for jobs now," Husky said.

"Yeah okay," Alex said disappointedly.

-

-

-

-

(A/N I was gonna stop the chapter here, but I'll keep going)

-

-

-

-

"Hey, where's Nana?" Husky asked as he finished his food.

"I think she said she was going to find some food," Cooro said.

"I'll go look for her," Husky said and stood up.

"Where is Alex?" Senri asked, forgetting yet again.

"I forgot," Cooro said.

"I think he just went to sit down somewhere relaxing, at least that's what he would usually do," Husky answered and went to look for Nana.

--

Husky headed over to the lake to see Nana sitting in front of the lake. She had changed into a light green empire waist dress (see cover of volume eight for reference) and her hair was tied up in a bun. He could see her +anima marking.

"Nana?" Husky said and Nana turned her head. The water was reflecting off her skin making her skin shine. Husky blushed and went to sit next to her.

"So, what are you doing?" Husky asked making sure he didn't look at her.

"I took a bath and decided to wash my clothes, they were getting pretty dirty," she answered and looked at Husky. He was so pretty, not like her. Whenever she tried comparing herself to him, she felt like a homeless person comparing themselves to the king. Of course Husky was a prince and she was a farmer's daughter, so he was of course going to be prettier.

Nana sighed and Husky inquired, "Are you okay?"

Nana answered, "Husky, do you think I'm, well, pretty?" Husky turned to her and thought, _Of course you're pretty, haven't you seen yourself?_ Husky automatically blushed when he realized what he was thinking.

To break the silence, Husky asked, "Wh-why do y-you ask?" he stuttered, feeling like a fool.

"It's just that, you're so much prettier than I am, and these bat wings of mine are so ugly."

Anger washed over him as soon as she said that. "You idiot, those bat wings are what makes you strong. To call them ugly is to say that you hate being a +anima. It disgusts me. And of course you're pretty; in fact you're becoming rather beautiful."

Nana perked at his words and turned to him. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked blushing a little.

Husky, on the other hand, turned blood red and stood up. He then said, "I-um-I t-think y-y-our. Ugh, never mind. Just stop calling your bat wings ugly!" Husky ran away.

Nana looked at her reflection and giggled a little. She then said to herself, "So I really am pretty. Thanks, Husky." She grabbed hold of the flower pendant Husky gave her and started to giggle and laugh to herself. Husky always knew how to cheer her up.

--

Husky was running towards wherever Alex was, he needed advice and Alex was the one person to go to for such things. Though Alex wasn't a +anima, he was indeed smart and useful.

Alex sat in front of the lake himself and untied the two blue bandannas he used to hide his hair and he unbuttoned his dark blue cloak. Just as he was about to untie his light blue cape that he wore under his cloak, he heard footsteps coming at him. He turned his head to see Husky standing just three feet in front of him.

"Is something wrong, Husky?"Alex inquired.

"You're an expert in woman, right?" Alex had four twin sisters, so he would most likely know a lot. And Alex was usually the one to explain to the boys what was wrong with Nana when she was upset.

"Well I'm not exactly an expert, but I know a lot. Why?"

"Why is it that girls think they're ugly even when they're really pretty?"

"Is this about Nana?" Husky blushed and Alex chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you think Nana's pretty." Husky smiled at this. Despite how Alex loved to joke around about the group and annoy them, he was a good friend. Everyone, even Senri, saw Alex like an older brother.

"Thanks, well are you going to answer me?"

Alex tied his hair back into a ponytail and rebuttoned his cloak and said, "Well from what I know, woman of all ages like to complain. They can be a little whiny and think they're not pretty even if they are. I believe they do this because there's so much competition or they are just big self-doubters. No one really knows for sure."

"That's not helpful."

"You could ask my sisters if they were here, but you would probably just get the same answer." Alex pulled up his hair into one of his bandannas and put on the other.

"Then, how do you get a girl to realize she's pretty?" Husky asked.

Alex stood up and said, "Simple, you tell her." He took his sword and its sheath and put it back on his waist.

"Well I told Nana that, but it came out that I think she's beautiful," Husky said and sighed as Alex grabbed his staff and the sheath it was in to put it on his back.

"Well I can't blame you for saying that. She is beautiful," Alex said as he put on his blue and gray, fingerless gloves.

"Why do you say that? Do you like her?" Husky asked.

"Pfft, no way. She's two years younger than me and I'm just stating the obvious. Besides, didn't you say the same," Alex answered as he put on his goggles over his eyes. Husky blushed and Alex laughed triumphantly.

"Come on, fish boy. We need to get over to the town before evening, and we've got a long walk."

"Whatever," Husky said and followed Alex until he found out they were going over to Nana.

Nana turned her head and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey pretty girl," Alex said and walked over to her.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked.

"We came to get you, we're leaving soon. So get dressed, bat girl, we don't have forever," Alex answered.

"Okay," Nana said and let down her light brown hair.

--

As they entered the town, the wind started to blow hard.

"Why did it get so windy when we entered the town?" Cooro asked as he shielded his face.

"Don't ask me, feather duster," Alex said and threw his cloak on the others.

"Hold onto that for me," Alex said and pulled a hood over his face and walked over to a shop.

"Do you think that's her?" a teenaged boy asked and pointed over to Nana who was trying to hold back her hair unsuccessfully as the wind caused her hair to blow over her face.

"The hair is the same, but I can't tell when her face is covered," another boy said.

"It could be her," the first boy said.

"Oh please, why would Nana return after what her father did to her?" a third teenaged boy said.

"You're right let's go," the second boy said.

"Let's go, that shop owner told me which way to go," Alex said and grabbed his cloak.

The five reached a small farm and Nana stopped.

"Something wrong?" Senri asked.

"Have we been here before, it seems familiar," Nana said.

"I don't think so," Cooro said.

"We've been traveling a lot. Maybe things are just starting to seem similar," Husky said assuredly.

"Yeah, okay," Nana said and followed the others up to the doorstep. Alex knocked on the door and a man with brown hair started to open the door. When they could see half of his face, Nana clutched onto Husky who was the closet to her.

"Is something the matter?" Husky asked.

When the door was completely opened Nana said, "Father."

"Nana?" the man asked.

--

**Grace Raven: Yay cliffhangers! So yeah, the man who put up the help wanted sign was Nana's father and now she's standing right in front of him. What will happen? Will they run and is Nana's father still a drunk? Find out in the next chapter. Review if you liked this chapter and want it updated soon.**


	4. Family Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

"Father?" Husky, Cooro, Senri, and Alex asked together and Nana nodded her head.

"So it is you, Nana. I thought you had run away," Nana's father said and reached for, only to be intercepted by Husky and his staff.

"Don't you lay a hand on her, you drunken bastard," Husky said protectively.

Husky was automatically hit on the head by Alex's staff and Alex said, "Excuse my friend, sir. He apparently doesn't know how to _act around adults_." Saying the last three words through his teeth. Husky looked away.

To try and break the tension, Cooro said, "So, you're Nana's father."

"Yes I am. Nana, I'm surprised you came back. What for?" Nana's father asked. Nana just grabbed Husky's shoulder even harder, causing him to wince a little.

Alex noted that and said, "We saw a help wanted sign and decided to come here for the work. But if we had known the person who put up the sign was a man who drinks and beat his daughter and wife, a.k.a. you, we would have never come."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to say things like that but not me," Husky said accusingly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alex said and Husky anime sweat dropped.

It took awhile for Nana's father to process what Alex said and then said himself, "I no longer do that."

"Really?" Nana said, staring into his brown eyes, her bold voice reduced to weak voice.

"After you ran away I told everyone you became a bat plus anima, and they thought I was crazy. The town doctor told me I should stop drinking because it was making me crazy. I've been sober since you left," he said adding a smile to his triumphant words.

Cooro pulled on Alex's cloak and asked him in a whisper voice, "So is it safe to go in?"

Alex pondered Cooro's question for a little bit before saying, "Well under those circumstances I guess we work here."

"Good, then, come in," her father said and walked into the house with the others following.

Nana kept holding onto Husky until they walked in and saw a boy most likely two years older than Nana with brown hair and green eyes came from another room.

"Tyler!" Nana exclaimed excitedly and ran over to the boy.

"Nana! I can't believe you're here," Tyler said and hugged her.

"Nana, who's this?" Cooro asked, Husky too surprised to say anything.

"Yeah, is he your _boyfriend?_" Alex said tauntingly.

"Boyfriend!" Nana and Tyler said together before laughing like complete maniacs.

"No, silly. He's my older brother," Nana said, finally calmed down.

"Brother!" Alex, Husky, and Cooro all yelled together.

"What's with all the yelling?" a boy around two years younger than Nana and Husky asked and walked out of another room. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, what's with all the yelling?" a girl two years younger than the boy asked following him. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes.

"Christopher? Hannah?" Nana asked and moved over to the two.

"Nana?" Christopher and Hannah said together.

"It's so good to see you again," Nana said and hugged the two.

"Let me guess, your younger brother and sister?" Husky said.

"Yep," Nana said.

"Why didn't you ever mention them?" Cooro asked.

"I thought I did. Didn't I?" Nana said obliviously.

"Well, let's see," Alex said and started to tilt his head to the left and right repeatedly tapping his chin as well.

"I'm gonna have to go with… NO, YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD SIBLINGS! FROM WHAT WE KNEW YOU WERE AN ONLY CHILD!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, obviously pissed at Nana.

Tyler, Christopher, and Hannah all hid behind their sister who was grabbing her ears, trying to soften her headache. Having hearing like a bat wasn't helpful when your friend was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Husky, Cooro, and Senri had all gotten the same headache because they were standing right next to Alex.

"Gosh Alex. Why don't you try calming down before you break the sound barrier," Husky said, forgetting Alex's short temper. Alex turned his head, fury in his eyes, and held up his fists. Husky's eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

"Oh crap," Husky said and turned his head towards Nana and her siblings.

"Nana, you might want to cover the children's eyes."

"Already on it," Nana said and covered Christopher's and Hannah's eyes with her ribbons.

-

-

-

-

(A/N: There's a lot of fist violence in here, and fist violence is hard to describe. But this is what's pretty much happening. Cooro and Senri are cowering in the corner, Nana and Tyler are keeping Christopher and Hannah from seeing the fist violence as they stare in complete fear, Husky is has gone unconscious, Alex is blinded by fury and just keeps hitting Husky, while Nana's father is in a faraway part of the house.)

-

-

-

-

"What the hell is going on here?" Nana's father ran in.

Husky stood up, rubbing his head which had no blood coming out of it (Alex held back) when Alex said, "Nothing sir, just catching up." Nana untied the ribbons off her brother and sister's faces and clutched onto her older brother while Cooro and Senri cowered even deeper into the corner. Tyler needed no explanation to as why they did this, for he realized that the mood Alex was in at the moment was when he was at his scariest. At that moment, one comment would set him off even worse than before.

"Is there a burglar or something?" a female's voice said and a woman ran in carrying a broom. She automatically charged at Alex who intercepted her and grabbed the broom out of her hands. Alex pointed the end of the broom at her and started to study the woman's face.

She had long, light brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She looked just like Nana.

"Ah, so you must be Nana's mother," Alex said.

"Um, yes. One of my daughter's names is Nana. But how did you know that?" she asked.

Alex twirled around the broom like it was a baton and pointed the end towards Nana, who had let go of her brother, and said, "Simple, she's right there." The broom twirling had gotten a whispered "Show off," from Cooro.

"Is that really you?" Nana's mother asked and kneeled in front of Nana.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," Nana said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew you'd come back," Nana's mother said and hugged her daughter tightly who hugged her as tightly back.

Husky looked at the two and remembered his reunion with his mother, who he could not stay with because of the fact he was a plus anima. But in Astaria a plus anima weren't enslaved and could live with a family. Now that Nana was with her family, maybe she could stay here. Husky looked down at the ground, depression washing over him. Alex noticed this and poked Husky in the head lightly with the broom.

"Yeah, now our family is full again," Nana's father said and reached out for his daughter yet again.

Nana released her grip from her mother and backed away, not turning her back on her family. Everybody could see the fear in Nana's eyes. Alex poked Husky in the head harder and tilted his head towards Nana. Husky understood Alex and walked over to Nana. Nana felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see the silver-haired Husky. She moved up to him (as she did in volume 7) and protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him. He then walked back over to where he was standing next to Alex.

"Nana?" her father said and she dug her head into Husky's chest. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Well let's see. Last time she saw you, you were a drunk who would beat her and chased after her with a butcher knife when she accidentally stabbed you in the hand with scissors!" Alex yelled at Nana's father.

"I understand. It took everyone awhile to stop fearing me after I stopped drinking, you shouldn't be ashamed," Nana's father said.

Husky whispered something to Nana and she nodded her head and he released her.

"Well, Michal, don't you think we should eat dinner know. It's getting awfully late," Nana's mother said to Nana's father.

"Your right, Vanessa. Let's eat dinner," Michal answered.

"Yes, let's," Alex said and threw the broom towards the wall, but it instead hit Cooro in the head.

"Oops, sorry Cooro," Alex said sarcastically and walked to the dinning room.

--

A/N: Ending chapter here. And yes, Alex heard Cooro's comment about the broom twirling. Next chapter might be somewhat shorter than this one, haven't figured it out yet. Review if you liked this chapter and want it updated. The names I used for Nana's family are actually the names of my cousin's and second cousin's living in Austin, Texas (I'm very close to them). Michal is my cousin who is old enough to be my uncle, Vanessa is Michal's wife, Tyler, Christopher, and Hannah are Michal and Vanessa's kids.


	5. Late Night Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 4**

Everyone ate their dinner in silence, too uncomfortable to say anything.

To try and break the silence, Nana's younger sister, Hannah, said, "Hey Nana?"

"Yeah?" Nana questioned back.

"Why don't you tell us about your boyfriends?"

Everyone spit out their drink at this and yelled, "BOYFRIENDS?!" Well everyone except Senri, who was sitting blankly with water from Cooro's drink dripping down his face.

"Yeah, the blond and silver haired boys."

"WE'RE NOT HER BOYFRIENDS!" Alex and Husky yelled at Hannah, who was calmly wiping her face.

"THEY'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEDS! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Nana literally screamed at her.

"Oh please, don't kid yourself. The way the blond one stands up for you and the way you cuddled up to the silver-haired one when you got all scared," Hannah said slyly.

Everyone could feel the tension in the room, especially when Nana stood up and crouch over the table. That's when Nana said in a deepened voice, "You're asking for it,"

Husky noticed how Nana's ears were starting to grow and grabbed her blouse and pulled her back down. She almost fell out of her chair, but Husky grabbed her by the wrist and pulled the angered girl back up. She looked at him with fury in her eyes but calmed down when she saw his glare that ment don't-do-it. He released her wrist and they both started to eat their food in silence.

"What's wrong Nana? I thought you were coming for me," Hannah said and stood up on the table itself. "Well, if you're not coming for me, I guess I'll have to come to you." Hannah started to charge towards Nana and jumped to tackle her. Nana stood up and stepped next to her seat. Hannah's eyes opened wider when she realized she wasn't going to land on her soft, older sister but on a hard chair.

Hannah's face hit the chair and she rolled when she fell to the ground. Hannah started to cry uncontrollably almost immediately after landing on the ground.

"Whatever happened to my strong little sister? I thought you never cried," Nana said meanly with her hands on her hips. Nana's tone only made her youngest sibling cry even harder. Hannah stopped crying when she felt a soft hand on her head and start to pet it. The nine-year old turned her pale face to see Alex crouching next to her, with a soft face on.

"It's okay. You'll be fine," Alex said softly. All of Nana's anger washed away as she watched another one of Alex's big brother moments. He was a good guy, no doubt about it. Though he would hit you if you made him angry, he always spared the girls and children more than three years younger than him. When he was being a softy like he was now, any anger in anyone would wash away. Maybe because his tough exterior was no more or something else, no one really did know.

Hannah nodded and went back to sit between her two brothers, Tyler and Christopher, Alex went to sit at the end of the table, while Nana sat down to her original seat next to Husky. Everyone ate in silence the rest of the dinner, save for the occasional slurps when they ate their soup.

--

Husky awoke in the middle of the night and walked out of the room he, Alex, Cooro, and Senri were sharing to get a bottle of milk from the kitchen. He noticed an open door and, out of curiosity, walked into the room. He saw Nana sleeping by herself on a bed, no one else in the room except himself. The moonlight shining on her white face. He walked over to her and kneeled next to her bed. A piece of her light brown hair ran across her face. Husky reached out and moved back the piece of hair. His hand remained on her cheek, though, and he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. But instead of moving away to stand up, he kept his face just a couple of inches away from hers. He moved his face down to where his lips were in front of hers.

_I wonder what it's like to kiss her, _Husky thought to himself, not even realizing it. Before the teenaged boy knew it, his lips were against Nana's. Instead of moving away, he pushed his lips even harder against hers, as though trying to wake her so she would awake and kiss him back. It took him awhile but he eventually pulled away, blushing like crazy. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

When he was halfway between his room and Nana's, Husky stopped and turned around. Nana's door was cracked opened; wide enough to where Husky could see Nana's sleeping body, which was only aroused a little by the kiss. He put his hand to his lips and thought to himself how good it felt to kiss her, how he felt a spark when he did so.

Husky turned his head back and put his hand back down. "Great, I like her," Husky said before walking back into his room, making sure the door was fully closed.

What he didn't know was that the teenage girl he had kissed was lying awake, face flustered and her hand up to her lips.

"I-I can't believe it. Husky… Husky _kissed _me," she said to herself watching as Husky closed his room door.

--

Grace Raven: Ta-dah! Husky and Nana's first kiss. Don't you love it? Yeah I know Husky didn't say that he loved Nana, that's not coming up until a very later chapter. And so it's short, but live with it, it won't take me long until the next chapter is coming. I'll need two reviews if you want it updated soon.

Responses to reviews

Twilinden: You'll see if Nana's father changed in a couple of chapters.

Princess Falling Star (a.k.a. victorianmermaid13): It is a small world; sorry I didn't tell you about this. Didn't really cross my mind. Oh, and I LOVE your story Secrets, can't wait until chapter 14. And I was kinda aiming for a little comedy, glad you like it.


	6. Meeting the Friends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Husky and Nana were very distant from each other. Husky didn't know it, but Nana knew he had kissed her the night before, making her feel uncomfortable around him. But Husky was also uncomfortable around Nana because he had kissed her, so he didn't want to be close to her until the mood died.

As Alex ate his breakfast, he felt a tug on his cape and he turned his head to Cooro, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alex asked and put down his fork.

"What's up with Husky and Nana? They're not sitting next to each other as they usually do, and their not asking each other if they're alright. Are they sick or something?" Cooro asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't ask me. From what I know, people only act like that when the other…" Alex stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"When the other what, Alex, what?" Cooro said and started to shake Alex.

Cooro felt a hand on his face then a sharp, searing pain on his cheek. He was slapped.

"Ow, Alex, why did you do that?" Cooro asked sadly, puppy-dog eyes on his face.

"Don't shake me Cooro!" Alex yelled at the boy.

Alex turned his head to Husky and said, "Husky, Husky, Husky, I never would of thought." He was slowly shaking his head.

"What? What about Husky? Come on Alex, answer me!" Cooro said and started shaking Alex, yet again.

Alex punched Cooro in the head and yelled, "Boy! How many times do I have to tell you don't shake me!"

Alex was about to kick Cooro in the head when he heard, "What are you two talking about?"

It was Christopher, surrounded by his family and Husky and Senri.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Alex said calmly and sat back down to eat his breakfast.

"Come on Alex. I know you have to be talking about something, seeing as it involves one of Nana's boyfriends and you, Nana's second boyfriend," Hannah said.

"For the second time, neither me nor Husky are Nana's boyfriends. And Cooro and I were talking about NOTHING!" Alex yelled his last word and everyone got the message and ran back to their seats.

Under his breath, Alex said, "It's fun to have power."

--

"We're going to need some supplies for food and the harvest soon. Nana?"

"Yeah, mom?" Nana asked as she finished her food.

"How about you, your friends, and siblings go out to the town and get some supplies for us?"

"That sounds like fun!" Cooro said, which got a head whack from Husky.

"Well I guess we could do that, it'll be our first job working for you," Alex said and stood up.

"Well then, I'll go get the list while the rest of you get ready," Vanessa said and picked up the plates.

Everyone went into their rooms to change into their day clothes seeing as they were all in pajamas.

--

As they walked in the town, a boy around fourteen rammed into Nana.

"Hey, watch it!" Nana screamed.

"Why don't you watch it!" he yelled back and looked up. Nana didn't say anything and neither did the boy, they just studied each other's face. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Buddy?" Nana said.

"Nana?" Buddy said back.

"I-I can't believe it, your back!" Buddy exclaimed and tackled Nana to the ground, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm back. Get off of me," Nana started to struggle trying to push Buddy off.

Alex noticed out of the corner of his eye how mad Husky was getting.

"Yeah Buddy, get off of her. Or else you'll make her boyfriend get mad," Alex said.

Buddy released Nana and Nana turned over to Alex and said, "Not you too."

"Too? Nana, I've been calling you and Husky lovebirds ever since we first met," Alex said.

"But you haven't done that lately and you didn't say that I was Nana's boyfriend when Hannah brought it up," Husky said.

"Well the chance hasn't come up yet and no one but me can say you two are boyfriend/girlfriend. No one else," Alex said.

"So are you or aren't you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

"Aren't!" Husky and Nana yelled together at Tyler.

"But, now I'm confused. Why did Buddy hug you like that?" Cooro asked.

"Well, he and Nana were really good friends when they were kids," Tyler answered.

"Yeah, I remember how upset he was when Nana disappeared," Christopher said.

"Yep! He was all sad and depressed, it was funny," Hannah said.

"I find that mean to laugh at someone's depression," Cooro said.

"But you should of seen him, he was like 'Why did Nana leave, oh why!'" Christopher said putting on an overdramatic show.

"I wasn't like that and you know that," Buddy said, blushing a little.

"But you and Nana were close, so none of us would have been surprised if that was how you acted," Tyler said, his brother and youngest sister nodding in agreement.

"Whatever," Buddy said and stood up, dusting off his pants.

"So, has anything changed while I was gone?" Nana asked.

"Nothing really. That reminds me," Buddy said and grabbed Nana by the hand and started running with the others right behind him.

Buddy finally stopped in front of a factory.

"Where are we now?" Alex asked.

"We're at the old factory," Nana answered, a little dumbfounded.

"What do they do in the factory?" Husky asked.

"They do a multitude of things. Like sewing, processing food, picking cotton. Things like that," Tyler answered.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Buddy said and grabbed Nana by the hand and ran into the factory, the others following yet again.

When Buddy stopped, Alex said, "Buddy you really need to stop running, a guy can only run so much." His hand on Senri's shoulder for support.

"Nana?" Senri asked because he noticed she was just staring at what was in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Husky asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"This, this is where I would work when I was little. In the sewing department," Nana said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know. We all worked here; around the time Nana left this department was going to be destroyed. But when Nana did leave, it was put on hold so long everyone forgot it was to be torn down. All of our friends work here and because this place is a little in poverty, losing this department would have destroyed a lot of families," Buddy said.

"So you and Nana had to work as little kids to raise money for your family?" Cooro asked.

"Yeah, Hannah is around the age where you have to start working. They've built a new factory a little further down the road, where a lot of children work now. But some decided to stay here," Buddy answered.

"So shouldn't the three of be working right now?" Husky inquired.

"Not really. Seeing as it's a weekend, we don't have to work. We only work on weekdays," Christopher said.

"So you work after school?" Alex asked, finally catching his breath.

"Yep!" Hannah said.

"Nana!" a girl screamed and tackled Nana.

"Is it me, or do people like to tackle Nana?" Alex asked.

"Skyler! You still work here?" Nana asked looking at the red-headed, brown eyed girl. Skyler was twelve.

"Yeah, and so do Jacob and Guliana," Skyler said and helped up her friend.

"Come on slow pokes. We don't have all day!" Buddy yelled from across the factory.

"Wait up!" Skyler and Nana screamed back and ran after him.

"Again with the running? I just caught my breath for heavens sake," Alex complained and ran after the trio.

"Jacob, Guliana! Guess who I found," Buddy said when he found the two. Jacob had brown hair like Buddy but his eyes were green instead of blue. Guliana had red hair like Skyler but her eyes were blue instead of brown. Jacob was thirteen while Guliana was ten.

"Who?" Guliana asked.

"Nana," Buddy said matter-of-factly.

"Nana? Don't joke around, she ran away four years ago," Jacob said suspiciously.

"But she returned. Honest," Buddy said.

"There you are," Skyler said Nana not far behind.

"So you are back," Jacob said.

"Nana!" Guliana exclaimed and tackled Nana.

"Again with the tackling," Nana said and pushed Guliana off.

Before Buddy knew it, Alex had hit him in the head with his staff. "What did I say about the running?" Alex asked.

"To stop it," Buddy answered, his voice muffled because his face was on the ground.

"And what did you keep doing?"

"Running."

"Exactly," Alex said and hit Buddy in the head with his staff again.

"Your friend sure is violent," Guliana said.

"I'm not violent, he just made me angry so I hit him," Alex said, staring Buddy down.

"I think that counts as violence," Jacob said.

"Don't be a smart-mouth unless you don't want to get hit," Alex eyed Jacob.

Jacob nodded and hid behind Nana.

"We should really get the supplies my mom asked for before the evening," Nana said.

"She's right. Let's get moving," Alex said and walked out the factory.

"See you guys later," Nana said and waved goodbye to her friends.

When everyone had left, Guliana asked, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, you never know with her father," Skyler said.

"Don't worry. Her new friends should be able to protect her," Buddy said.

"He's right. And if Nana got away once, shouldn't she be able to get away again," Jacob said.

"Okay, but I still worry," Guliana said.

"We all do, sis. We all do," Skyler said and lead her family out of the factory.

--

"Mom! We're back!" Nana said as she walked into her old house.

"Oh, welcome home dear," Vanessa greeted her daughter and took the bag out of Nana's hand.

"Mom, where did you get that scratch on your arm?" Nana asked concerned.

"Kitchen accident dear."

"But, there's no food or knives out. And your cut couldn't have been made by a knife," Nana said.

"I got while you were gone and it was a large knife," Vanessa said and started to unpack the bag.

"Then what about the one on your face?" Nana asked.

"Dear, please stop asking questions," Vanessa said.

"Okay, whatever you say," Nana said with sadness and worry in her voice.

"Thank you, honey."

"Okay, we're back!" Cooro said as he walked into the room with everyone following, carrying a bag.

Alex placed down his bag and said, "Hey, there's my sword." He ran over to his sword and took it out of its sheath.

"Your sword?" Nana asked.

"Yeah. I left it here by accident. That's weird; it looks like it's been used recently. Oh well, I'll deal with it in the morning," Alex said and placed the sword back in its sheath. Nana's eyes widened in realization of how her mother got her scars.

"Nana," Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this get to you. Not yet. We'll go as soon as we have enough money. Okay?"

"Okay. But could we bring my siblings and mom with us?"

"Just until we find them a better place to stay. Is that fine you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's eat."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Alex smiled.

"No problem, bat girl." Nana smiled herself and followed Alex to the dinning room.

--

Grace Raven: There you go, my new chapter. Hope you liked it. So that kinda comes close to answering the question if Nana's father really did change or not. Review if you liked and want it updated.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 6**

Grace Raven: Forgot to put this in my last chapter. Guliana is another one of my second cousins and her parents spelled her name like that on purpose. Skyler, Buddy, and Jacob are my best friends. If you read my profile, you would know that I named one of Alex's brothers Jacob, but they are not the same person. Don't go reading my profile unless you want a major spoiler for Alex's character. The spoiler doesn't have to do with this story but another one.

Review response:

Princess Falling Star: Bout time someone noticed that.

Grace Raven: I need more people to review my story. crying in the corner.

_Back to the story_

--

**Nana's P.O.V**

I woke up late that night and peered out my door to see if Husky was going to try and kiss me again. I sighed when no one came out of the room Husky was sleeping in. Why do I care, though? He has called me stupid and insulted me a number of times. Then again, he would only call me stupid when I said something stupid instead of hitting me and hitting Cooro instead, and he stopped insulting me after he gave me my pendant. And when he kissed me, it felt really good. Why am I thinking this, I need to get some water. I walk into the kitchen and see my father holding a glass bottle.

"Hey, dad. Couldn't sleep, me too," I said with a fake smile on my face. He was the last person I wanted to see. After all, he most likely attacked my mother with Alex's sword while I was gone today.

"Wha'? Oh Nana, it's you. What are you doing up?" my father asked. He seemed a little tipsy. In fact, he couldn't stand still the whole time he was talking to me. I looked at the glass bottle again and figured out what it was. Alcohol. My father was still a drunk.

"I just couldn't sleep. I'll just get a cup of water and go back to my room," I said nervously. I still remembered how he beat me when he was drunk and I didn't want to go through that again.

"Wait Nana. Come here a minute," my father said and motioned for me to come.

"Um, no thanks dad. I really need to go back to bed," I said and slowly moved towards my door.

"I said come here!" He exclaimed drunkenly and charged at me with his hand in a fist.

I tried to dodge, but he punched me on the back of my head. I landed hard on the ground and tried to stand up, but he kicked me in the stomach. I winced in pain but didn't cry or scream or even try to fly away. I knew it would stir a ruckus and the others would come out. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of them got hurt because of me. I saw my father pick up a knife and charge at me. I used one of the moves Alex taught me and sent the knife to the floor and I kicked my father in the chest. I hadn't perfected the landing when using that move so I fell on back. I got up and my father ran at me and elbowed me in the throat. I fell against the refrigerator holding my neck, trying to ease the pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a dark figure in the corner. I tried to call out to the person, but couldn't say anything. My father yet again hit me in the head and I fell to the floor face first.

Blood poured out of my mouth and my father said, "Damn you bitch. It took me forever to clean off the blood stains from your mother, and now I have to clean up your shitty blood. Your nothing but crap!" My father yelled at me and kicked me in the shin and I rolled over on the floor. I tried to move but nothing, I just coughed up more blood.

"Damn you bitch!" My father yelled at me yet again and charged at me once again. I don't really remember what happened next, but the one thing I do remember was pain throughout my body the rest of the night.

--

**No One's P.O.V**

Alex stood in the corner holding his sword. He wanted to help Nana the whole time she was being beat up, but he didn't move an inch. It wasn't because he was afraid of her father, he could take him down in less than five seconds, it was because he wanted Nana to learn for herself. Learn that she had to handle things herself. Not to just randomly pop out her bat wings and scream even though it would be the easiest way out of things. But to take it and not sabotage the job the group had gotten by doing so. It seemed she had learned the lesson, even though she lay almost dead on the floor. After her father left, Alex stepped out of the shadows and brought her into her room and tended to her wounds. The whole time, tears falling down his lightly tanned face.

--

Grace Raven: Done, I know its short, but it had to be separate from the rest of the chapters. So as it turns out, Nana's father is still a drunk and had beaten up Nana's mother earlier that day. The next chapter has a big surprise in store, so stay tuned. Review if you liked and want it updated. And no one better hate Alex after this story, he was just doing what he thought was 

best even though he seems like a jerk at the moment. He's going to make up for it later in the story, trust me.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 7**

Nana opened her eyes slowly and looked over to see blue eyes looking back at her. For a second she thought it was Alex but they were sea blue instead of dark ocean blue like Alex's. It was Husky.

"Hus…ky?" Nana said slowly.

"Don't talk. You're too weak," Husky said.

"What… happened?" Nana said and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't really know. Alex sent me in here to check on you without any reason," Husky said and stood up to leave.

"Where… are you… going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Husky did return with food on a tray. He placed the tray on the table next to Nana's bed. He put his hand under her arm and on her back to help the wounded girl sit up. He took two pillows and placed them behind her for support and comfort. He placed the food on Nana's lap and sat back down.

"Thanks," Nana said and blushed a little.

"No problem," Husky said and added a rare smile, most likely to hide the fact he was blushing as well.

"Well are you two lovebirds done yet? I need to talk to you. Both of you," Alex said, his voice serious instead of playful and optimistic as it usually was. Nana looked at Alex and the way he was standing. He was holding his sheathed sword with both hands, he wasn't leaning against the wall but was standing strait against the wall, his hair wasn't tied back but left to hang off his shoulders, and he was wearing his less bulky cape.

Nana's eyes widened and said, "You were the person hiding in the shadows!"

Alex nodded his head and said sadly, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Why didn't you help me?" Nana yelled and then grabbed her throat in pain.

Alex walked closer to Nana's bed and said, "Be careful. The medicine I gave you healed your throat, but you shouldn't strain it right now. I didn't help you because you needed to learn the lesson yourself."

"Lesson? What lesson? And what is going on here?" Husky asked.

"Nana's father still drinks and attacked her last night," Alex answered.

"Why didn't you help her? And why aren't you telling the others this?" Husky asked, anger growing in his voice.

"As I said, she had to learn the lesson herself. And I'm only telling you this because I don't think Senri and Cooro can handle this situation," Alex said calmly.

"What is this lesson you speak of?" Nana inquired.

"I needed you to learn that even though you have plus anima powers you shouldn't just randomly use them to get out of the situation," Alex said and placed his sword on his waist.

"I've never done that and you know it!" Nana said.

"I know you don't usually do that but what about the other night when you were going to use your ultra-sonic screech on your little sister because she making you mad? It makes it hard for me to trust that you know you can't use your plus anima powers just because you're angry or because it's the way easy way out," Alex said and placed his hands behind him.

Nana perked and looked down at her lap. _He's right, _she thought to herself.

"Well your little lesson almost got her killed!" Husky said and tightened his grip on his staff.

"Husky I know you're mad, but understand. If things had started to get too harmful for Nana to handle, I would have jumped in. She was able to take care of herself the whole time."

"Not good enough," Husky said and ran at Alex with his staff. Husky tried to hit Alex with the staff but Alex grabbed the staff out of Husky's hands and hit him in the head with it, causing Husky to ram into Nana's table.

"Husky!" Nana exclaimed and tried to reach out to him but felt an intense pain in her shoulder and grabbed it.

"Once again, be careful. You had a lot of bad wounds and they need time to heal. So just lay there and eat before your food gets cold." Husky stood up and glared at Alex.

"Calm down Husky. I know you care for Nana but you have to let her fight her own battles. Besides I knew she would be fine. She's strong and you need to realize that, Husky. Or you'll never earn her respect," Alex said and handed Husky his staff.

"Can I trust you two not to tell Cooro and Senri this?" Alex asked and Husky and Nana nodded.

Alex smiled and said, "Good. Nana, I thought I'd let you know that Buddy and his family are coming over for dinner tonight. Be ready by then." Alex walked out of the room.

"Why is Buddy and his family coming?" Nana asked Husky.

"I don't know. Apparently there's some important business yours and Buddy's family need to talk about," Husky answered and left the room. Nana finished her food and went back to sleep.

--

That night at dinner, everyone was dressed in sophisticated clothing. Even Alex, though he persisted to letting him wear his cape. Nana's mother agreed, not wanting to hear a pleading voice at the moment. Nana walked slowly out of her room, afraid to face her father and whatever news Buddy may have, seeing as he was well known around the town for bringing bad news. Nana tripped and fell only to caught by pale hands. She looked and saw Husky.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Nana answered and he helped her up by putting his other arm around her waist and putting his other hand on her stomach and picking her up.

Nana blushed a little when she noticed that his hand was still around her waist and Husky didn't seem to notice. "Husky?"

"Yeah?" Husky asked and looked at her.

"You can let go now."

Husky looked down and noticed his hand around her waist and blushed madly and let her go. He then stomped off into the dinning room. Nana giggled and followed after him.

--

_Dinnertime _**Husky's P.O.V (just for fun)**

I sat silently next to Nana. I don't know why, but I like to be close to her. Probably to be able to get a good view of her pretty face. She was wearing a beautiful rose red dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and it flowed along her curvy body and ruffled when it reached her ankles. Her hair wasn't up in a bun but tied back with a red satin ribbon. She even bothered to use make-up. Light red eye shadow, mascara, cherry red lips. The works. Man was she beautiful.

I didn't even realize I was staring at her until Alex said, "Yo, Husky. Stop staring before you start drooling!" I turned as red as Nana's dress and started to chow down on my food. Nana giggled her cute giggle and I turned even redder. If this was going to keep up, I don't think I will be able to survive the dinner without trying to kiss her again.

--

**Cooro's P.O.V**

Husky was acting weird and I didn't know why. I would have asked Alex but it would probably end up where I was going to get slapped again. I put my elbow on the table and tried to figure it out, casually eating so no one would suspect something. Nana's mother was a good cook, her pie was the best. I think she might have put apples in there. Ah, apples, my favorite. Idiot, you're getting off the topic. I centered my focus on Husky and Nana and started to play with my hair. It was forced by none other than Alex to be tied back like it was in the old days. I turned to Alex who was politely eating his food. His gold-colored hair was put up in a bun. Well it looked gold from a distance; close up it was sand-colored. His eyes were behind his blue, rectangle-rimmed glasses. Usually he would wear his goggles, but when eating he wore his glasses. He wasn't near sighted or far sighted, they were actually his reading glasses, but it was starting to seem he didn't need them as much. Alex was always weird; we had actually never seen what he really looks like under that cloak and cape. Another subject for another day. I go back to eating when I feel something hit my elbow. I look down to see it's Alex's plate.

I look up and he says, "No elbows on the table. It's not good table manners." He got up and grabbed his plate and sat down. I took my elbow off the table and returned to eating. Alex was a little of a hypocrite if you asked me. But again, another story for another day.

--

**Nana's P.O.V**

I eyed Husky. He was wearing a suit, which he looked unbearably handsome in. I'm thinking those thoughts again. Great. But you would have to admit he was handsome if you saw him. His sea blue eyes were so tough, but they showed that he was still soft. Sort of like Alex. His silver hair was still long enough to cover his ears, which made him look kinda cute. I looked away and eyed my shoulder instead. Because of Alex's medicine, it was already healed. I bent my head over to eat my mother's pie and my pendent dangled over my food. It didn't go with my outfit, but I cherished it and rarely took it off. Thoughts of Husky rushed through my mind and I looked at Husky again. When he kissed me, my heart raced and I felt sparks. Good one's, too. Because he looked so handsome, I wanted to kiss him myself. Then again he looked handsome all the time, especially when he grew in muscles.

I sighed and Husky looked at me and said, "You sure you're okay. You haven't eaten most of your food yet." I perked and started to eat my food quickly, never moving my eyes away.

I heard a chuckle come out of Alex and I asked meanly, "What? Got something to say?"

"No nothing. Nothing at all," he said slyly.

_Weirdo,_ I thought to myself. Just then I heard a knock at my door. _Must be Buddy, great,_ I thought and got up to get the door. It wasn't that I hated Buddy, it was because of the fact that he clung onto me like glue, but because he was a good friend I kept him around.

I opened the door and the first thing I heard was, "Wow Nana, you look beautiful. Doesn't she, Skyler?" It was Guliana wearing a purple dress, which I didn't think fit her but I didn't say anything.

"She sure does, sis," Skyler said. Her hair was clipped back and she wore a brown dress. If you didn't already know this, Buddy, Jacob, Skyler, and Guliana were siblings.

I looked at Jacob who simply rolled his eyes and then I looked at Buddy who was holding a present and staring at me blankly.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he turned back to normal. I rolled my eyes and took the present and led them inside. After placing the present on the kitchen mantle I returned to my seat next to Husky. Buddy sat on the other side of me, which I found displeasing. I simply finished my food and stood up to gather the other plates.

"I'll help you, Nana," Husky said and stood up.

"Aww, how sweat. Nana's boyfriend is going to help her with the dishes," my sister Hannah said.

"Shut it, Hannah," I said and walked into the kitchen with Husky following me. We put the plates in the sink. Husky took the new plates and I grabbed the turkey my mom had made.

"Nana, you shouldn't be carrying that heavy thing. Let me do it," Husky said and came to take the turkey. He wobbled a bit and I giggled.

I then said, "You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah Nana, don't worry," Husky said and brought his face close to mine and winked. Instead of pulling his face away, he kept the distance. I blushed a little but didn't move. I wanted to kiss him again and now was my chance. I slowly brought my face closer and closer, with Husky doing the same.

Just as our lips were about to touch, Christopher yelled from the other room, "What's taking so long? I'm getting hungry over here!"

"Um, we s-should go. Don't want to keep your brother waiting," Husky said, blushing slightly and walked back to the dining room.

I thought to myself, _Mood ruiner,_ before I grabbed the plates and followed Husky.

--

**No one's P.O.V (this is where our story gets really interesting)**

"What took you two so long?" Christopher whined.

"Nothing," Nana answered and passed out the pieces of the cut up turkey, blushing the whole time.

"You sure it was nothing? I mean you're blushing and so is Husky," Alex said matter-of-factly.

"I said nothing!" Nana yelled at Alex. Alex smiled and started to eat his food.

"So, Mr. Alba, what is this big news you speak of?" Alex asked.

"Well, it has to do with an agreement me and Buddy's father made a couple years ago," Michal answered.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?" Guliana asked excitedly.

"Well Nana and Buddy are arranged to be married," Buddy's father answered.

"Married!" Almost everyone in the room yelled in shock.

--

Grace Raven: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? So as it turns out, Nana is to be married, oh no! What will happen to Husky and Nana? What will Cooro and company do? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. And I know that Husky was very out of character in this one, but deal with it.

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: Husky can't save her, he's asleep. Besides what fun would it be if he did that now? And I'm saving the Husky and Nana's father fight for later.

yumiXjaganshi: It is a good lesson. Believe me.

Princess Falling Star: Alex is sweet, but what do you mean by "_guess he really didn't change"_? It is confusing.

Flamed Fire 250: +Anima is awesome! Thanks for the compliment.

Chaos Ride: Thanks. Glad you like.

Review this chapter if you liked and want the story updated soon. Adios peoples! And if anyone reading this knows someone on fanfiction who likes Digimon Frontier, please tell them to check out my story A Girl of an Unknown Past, it hasn't gotten a single review yet. Once again, review if you liked the chapter and want the story updated.


	9. Emergency!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 6**

_Review of last chapter_

_--_

"_Ooh, what is it? What is it?" Guliana asked excitedly._

"_Well Nana and Buddy are arranged to be married," Buddy's father answered._

"_Married!" Almost everyone in the room yelled in shock._

--

Nana sat down in disbelief and turned her head towards Buddy.

"Isn't it great, sweetheart? We're going to be married," Buddy said gleefully.

Nana turned her head back to the front and sat there silently. She then turned her head towards Husky as though hoping he would do something. Husky was just as stunned as her and turned his head towards Alex. Nana and Cooro did the same.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Alex finally said, "But isn't Nana too old for an arranged marriage?"

"Actually yes. But when we made the deal she wasn't. So age matters aren't coming into play for this marriage," Buddy's father said.

"He's right and having this wedding will combine the ranches and we'll have more income," Vanessa said.

"But you made the agreement a long time ago. When I ran away the agreement should be no more, right?" Nana asked expectantly.

"Wait a minute, you knew about this?" Husky asked.

"Well of course. Anyone involved in an arranged marriage knows. And the reason none of Buddy's or Nana's siblings knew of this is because they were too young to handle these types of affairs. So only Nana, her parents, and Buddy and his parents knew about this," Alex answered smoothly.

"First you don't tell us about your siblings and friends. Now this. Don't you trust us?" Husky asked, trying to calm down.

Nana turned her head to him and said accusingly, "Like you should speak, Myrrha."

Husky perked and looked away. She was right, like he should be talking about her not trusting them when he had kept the secret that he was the prince of Sailand and next in line for the throne.

"So Nana's going to be a bride at thirteen. Never expected that," Jacob said.

"Yes, I believe we've established that," Alex said.

"But I still can't believe it. Why Nana?" Hannah asked.

"It is common for an arranged marriage that the bride being offered is fairly beautiful and to be smart and to be able to get along with her husband so the marriage goes well," Michal said.

"And as you can see, choosing Nana was the best choice. Even though she was just cute when we agreed we had figured she would be beautiful, which it looks like we were right about. She was the smartest in her school and always thought about things for the season and etc. And also, she and Buddy were very good friends, so the marriage would have gone well," Buddy's mother said.

"That's right sweetheart. This whole dinner was to announce it to your family as well as mine, sweetie," Buddy said and put his hand on Nana's shoulder.

Anger washed in her eyes and she pushed his hand off her shoulder and said, "One, don't touch me. Two, no calling me sweetie or sweetheart or anything of the sorts. And three, go sit somewhere else, now."

"But I thought a man was supposed to be close to his fiancée," Buddy said and brought his face closer to Nana's and tried to kiss her. Husky smacked Buddy with his staff and pushed Nana behind him.

"She said move the seats. I think that's not much to ask for," Husky said and held his staff ready for any combat needed.

"Nana's boyfriend is protecting her. How sweet," Hannah said tauntingly.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Husky yelled and moved away from Nana.

"Yeah, she's my fiancée," Buddy said and took Nana's hands.

"Let me go, Buddy," Nana said and struggled trying to get out of Buddy's grasp. Buddy let go when a small axe with a string attached came in between them.

The axe was brought back to Cooro. Cooro then said, "Yeah let her go."

"Cooro, you idiot," Alex said and punched Cooro in the head.

Before anyone knew it, a yelling fight broke out. The voices ran through Nana's head and she covered her ears. Then everything went black. At least to Nana that is. Nana fainted and Husky caught her.

"Nana? Nana are you okay?" Husky asked. Questions like this were asked to Nana the rest of the night. But Nana just lay in Husky's arms unmoving and unresponsive.

--

Nana awoke and looked at her door, which Alex was sitting against. Nana sat up quickly and noticed she was still in her dinner clothes.

She then asked, "What happened?"

"No worries bat girl. You've only been out for an hour," Alex said and stood up.

"You didn't answer me. What in the world happened to me? Why am I lying here? Last thing I remember was everyone yelling," Nana said and looked at her lap.

"You fainted," Alex answered and Nana looked up. "Come on, everyone's worried about you," Alex said and offered his hand. Nana took it stepped out of bed. He let go and led her back to the dinning room. As they walked Nana took the time to study Alex's staff. It was dark blue and looked like two blue snakes had wrapped around it. On the top, two snake heads stood still with their mouths open. They were fake but looked menacing, especially because their eyes were red. It actually looked like the snake heads were looking at you. The fact that they could come to life if anyone but Alex and his offspring touched it was even scarier. And also they could come to life and wrap around your body, things like that. Nana shuddered and turned her attention back to what was in front of her.

When the two walked into the room Cooro said, "Ah Nana, you're up."

Buddy stood up and ran for Nana and said, "Sweetheart you made me worry so much."

As he ran for her, Alex took his staff out of its sheath and held it like Husky held his usually. The snakes' eyes glowed and the snake head's came to life. They headed for Buddy and wrapped around his body. They then hung him over the dinning room table. Just so you readers know, I don't mean hung like by the neck I mean holding him in midair by the stomach.

"Nana, you have to tell me where you get boyfriends like Alex and Husky. They're just so manly," Hannah said. Alex's eyes moved towards Hannah and more snakes came out of his staff and wrapped around Hannah and brought her against the wall.

"Buddy, stop calling Nana sweetheart and things of the sorts. And if you ever try to touch her again before your wedding, I will drop you so you fall through the table and most likely die. And Hannah. For the last time, Husky and I _aren't _Nana's boyfriends. We're just protective of her. That's no reason to assume we're her boyfriends. Because you're her sister, I won't hurt you. 

But I won't stand for you saying things like that anymore. Got it? That 'got it' goes for the both of you," Alex said. Both Buddy and Hannah nodded and Alex let them down softly. They both returned to their seats. Alex was obviously pissed with two of them and the fact that Nana had fainted mysteriously was no help calming him down.

No one said anything about the way Alex acted. They all knew Alex knew how he acted. Alex knew he was a hypocrite who punched people when he was ticked off. But he only did things like that to try and make sure they wouldn't have a life like his. Sad and lonely. Yes he had friends like Nana and Husky and Cooro and Senri, but none of them knew what it was like being him. Both of his parents died when he was five in a fire and he was forced to travel with no one but his six twin siblings. He was forced to into injuries and was probably used multiple times. And then, every time they found a home, his siblings would go and find a new home for the rest of them to live in. Always trying to find a better place to live. A place they could call home forever. When the group met him, everyone in his village thought of him as an outsider and hated him. He knew cruel solitude better than anyone, so to try and not lose control he put a smile on his face and acted immaturely sometimes. But when it came to his friends, he would put his life on the line. That's why everyone admired Alex and thought of him as a big brother.

Nana took a seat between Cooro and Husky, Senri sitting next to Cooro, and Alex took a seat next to Husky.

"So, does anyone have any clues as to why Nana fainted?" Tyler asked.

"Well, around the time Nana fainted, she had found out she was to be married off without any say in the matter and everyone was yelling," Alex said before Nana interrupted with, "I don't get a say in it?"

"No Nana, you don't and neither does Buddy. The bride and groom in an arranged marriage don't get a say in anything. Either ways, Nana was most likely stressed and all the yelling might have been too much for her. So to protect her from getting sick, her mind made her faint," Alex said and closed his eyes.

"Really?" Christopher asked and Alex nodded.

"Based off of this information, I believe it would be better if we left now," Skyler said and stood up.

"She's right; we'll discuss the matter tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight all, and Nana, get better soon," Buddy's mother said and then lead her family out of the house.

"We should all get some rest. I'll take care of the dishes," Nana's mother said.

Everyone agreed and got of their seats and headed for their rooms. Nana tripped and fell but didn't stand up; she just stayed crouching over and breathing heavily.

"Nana?" Husky asked and they walked over to her.

"Are you… okay?" Senri asked.

"Nana," Tyler urged.

Nana turned her head and they could all see blood coming out of her mouth. She fainted again and Alex said, "Oh crap!" and ran over to her and picked her.

"Cooro! Go get my backpack. Senri, come over here and take Nana to the couch. And Mrs. Alba, go find me a pair of scissors," Alex commanded and they all did so.

When Senri placed Nana on the couch, she said weakly, "Alex? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, pretty girl, you'll be fine," Alex said reassuringly and smiled. Cooro returned with Alex's backpack and handed it to him. Alex then took out his first aid kit.

Nana slowly turned her head to Husky and brought her hand up to him and said, "Husky, I'm scared."

Husky took her delicate hand in his two and said, "Stay calm, Alex knows what he's doing." Nana smiled and closed her eyes.

"Nana!" Christopher said.

"Don't worry, Christopher. She's just resting," Alex said and pulled out some things from his kit.

Nana's mother returned with a pair of scissors and handed them to Alex. Alex used the scissors to cut open Nana's dress around her stomach. He put down the scissors and removed the piece of fabric, which revealed a big bruise on Nana's stomach.

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed.

"As I thought. Husky come and put pressure here with your staff," Alex pointed at a point just a little higher than Nana's bruise. Husky did as he was commanded and placed pressure on the spot Alex pointed to. Alex took Vanessa into the kitchen and told her something and then he returned with a glass of water.

Alex wiped off the blood from Nana's mouth and then picked up a pill. He then said, "Husky, take off your staff and Nana, take this."

Nana opened her eyes and Alex placed the pill in her mouth and then put the water up to her mouth and she swallowed. Nana coughed a little and then went back to sleep. Husky reapplied the pressure to Nana's stomach when Vanessa ran back into the room carrying a bowl.

"Here you go," she said and handed Alex the bowl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Alba," Alex said and then started to fill a doctor's needle. After it was full, Husky moved his staff and Alex injected Nana's stomach. Everyone stood silent until they saw the bruise healing.

"Whoa, what is that stuff?" Hannah asked.

"It was a special blend that helped the pill I gave her heal the blood vessel in her stomach and stop the bleeding," Alex said and started to repack his first aid kit.

"Thank goodness. Michal, will you help me with the dishes?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure," Michal said and followed his wife into the dining room.

"Does any of this have to do with what happened last night?" Nana asked and opened her eyes.

Alex nodded and Cooro asked, "What happened?"

"My dad was drinking last night and I walked in on him and he beat me up," Nana answered.

"What!" Tyler said.

"Calm down, she's alive isn't she?" Alex said.

"But he hurt you. I'm going to kill him," Tyler said.

"Look, we can't do anything about it so deal. We're just going to have to deal with it," Alex said.

"But what will we do if this happens again?" Christopher asked.

"We'll deal with it then. Don't worry, things will work out," Husky said and everyone became quiet.

"Nana, I'm going to have to confine you to two weeks bed rest and you're going to have to take one of those pills I gave you everyday until then," Alex said and Nana nodded weakly.

"Two weeks, huh? At least she'll be fine before the wedding," Vanessa said from behind them.

"When is the wedding date?" Husky asked.

"It's going to be in a month," she answered.

"A month sounds reasonable," Alex said submissively and walked towards his room.

He then said, "Let's all go to bed now." They agreed and Senri carried Nana into her room and Mrs. Alba and Hannah followed to help her change and take off her makeup.

--

**Husky's P.O.V**

I lied awake that night, the night's events running through my mind. I almost lost Nana tonight, but then again, I'm going to lose her in a month to Buddy. Why wasn't Alex trying to do something about the marriage, doesn't he know that none of us want to lose Nana? What is going through that head of his?

I should be grateful to Alex, though. He did save Nana from death tonight. Just the thought of her dying makes me feel sick to my stomach. I looked out my door and tried to look into Nana's. Which I was successful in. She was sleeping peacefully and the moon was shining on her face again.

My mind rushed back to our near kiss that evening at dinner. Does it mean that she likes me as well? I guess I will never know, seeing as she's getting married to that bastard Buddy in month. We might have to leave after she gets married, which I think would be the best for me and the others.

I lie back down and pray for Nana's recovery and a good life after her marriage then quickly fell asleep.

--

Grace Raven: Suspenseful chapter. My favorite. Just three or four more chapters till this story is over, sorry readers. Next chapter will be over the two weeks Nana is in bed rest and the rest of the month and also before Nana's wedding starts. There will be a realization and there may or may not be another kiss. You'll just have to wait and see.

Wait, only one person to respond to? Come on people. Then again I did submit the last chapter and this one in the same day (I've got nothing better to do).

Princess Falling Star: Weird you knew that.

Okay, I'm going to need at least three or four reviews before I update. And nobody better review twice! Or else I'll sick my dogs on you! Review if you like and want it updated (this is my signature on my work again three or four reviews and nobody better review twice!).


	10. Nana's Relization

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 9**

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: Girl, you need to calm down. Things will turn out fine for the two. Just freakin' calm down before I sic Alex's staff on you!

Princess Falling Star: It does now that you mention it. My bad. But I sometimes use someone's idea for my own but in a different way because it's good and it goes with my story. And I know I'm going quickly, but I really have nothing better to do and I haven't started working on any other stories yet.

Grace Raven: Hold up, no one feels bad for Alex? His parents died when he was five for goodness sake! Meanies.

--

Nana sat in her bed and looked over to the bell next to her bed. She was supposed to ring the bell whenever she woke up or if she needed something. She hated to burden her friends but they never seemed to mind. Today everyone was working out in the field. She looked out the window and at the flowers outside her house. It was spring and she wished she wasn't stuck on bed rest so she could enjoy the spring air. She decided to ring the bell and Husky came in.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see whose shift it was today," Nana answered. They had been taking shifts for who would come in and check on Nana whenever she rang the bell.

"Today's shift was Cooro's, but they needed him in the field. So I took over," Husky said.

Nana smiled and said, "You've been taking over a lot of shifts this week."

Husky blushed slightly and said, "I'm just helping."

"You sure it's not something else?" Nana asked, a little hopeful.

Husky blushed a little harder and said, "If you don't need anything, I guess I'll leave." And started to leave.

"Wait up, Husky. Can you just stay and talk. A girl gets lonely, you know," Nana said.

"Fine," Husky said and took a chair and sat down next to Nana.

"What do you want to talk about?" Husky asked and rested his head on his hand.

Nana widened her eyes and realized that she had nothing to talk about. She just wanted Husky to stay.

Not knowing anything to say, Nana said, "How about the wedding?"

"Whatever," Husky said.

"You know, the wedding I'm having isn't really going to be what I dreamed of."

"Really? What is your dream wedding?" Husky asked, showing very mild interest.

"Yeah my wedding is going to be in spring, but I don't get to choose what I really want."

"Like what?"

"Well my dream wedding is where I'm outside and surrounded by flowers, with only friends and family there, I'm wearing the dress I choose, and I'm actually being married to a man I love. My parents are going to make me get married in the chapel, with everyone from the town there, I'm being forced to wear my mom's wedding dress and I'm being married off to a guy I would never love."

Husky sat up straight and asked, "Who do you love?"

"I don't know yet. And as if I'd tell you," Nana answered playfully.

"How about I go get some snacks and we can talk some more?" Husky asked and stood up.

"Sounds great," Nana answered and smiled again and closed her eyes when Husky left.

--

Nana opened her eyes and saw Husky standing next to her window.

He turned his head and smiled at her and said, "So you're up. About time, beautiful."

Nana gasped and thought to herself, _He called me beautiful. And he's not even blushing._

Husky walked over to her and put hand behind her head. He pulled it closer to him and before Nana knew it, she and Husky were kissing. Nana blushed madly but submerged, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the silver-haired boy's neck. They didn't know it, but soon they were locked in a passionate kiss.

--

Nana opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Husky sitting next to her on the bed.

She almost pushed him off the bed until he said, "So you're finally awake. About time, your food was getting cold."

Nana's eyes widened and she asked, "Was I asleep?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

Nana sighed and looked down at her lap. _So it was a dream, _she thought to herself and looked up after Husky pushed a plate with a sandwich on it under her face.

"Eat it before it gets cold," he said and she took the plate.

Just as she was about to her food, she turned her head to Husky and asked him, "Hold on, we're you watching me sleep?"

Husky turned red and faced away from her and said, "No."

"Okay, whatever you say" Nana said playfully and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, where were we?" Husky asked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know. Why don't you start?" Nana questioned back.

"Okay," Husky answered and brought up a random topic.

Husky and Nana talked for what seemed like hours until they heard the door open. They looked to the door and saw Alex.

"Come on Husky, you can talk to your girlfriend later. We need you outside," Alex said.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," Husky said and Alex left.

"Guess we'll have to talk later," Husky said and kissed Nana on the head. When he did that, Nana's heart raced and she blushed.

When he left Nana thought to herself, _what's this I feel? Husky is my friend, but I feel like I want more. Could it be possible I love him? No, that can't be. But is it really that far fetched?_

Nana pondered this the rest of the day and wanted to test her feelings the next time Husky came in, but he never did. And his shift never came up the next week and he never came in to check on her, so she was left clueless the rest of the month.

--

**Nana's P.O.V (just before the wedding)**

I put down my brush and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my mother's wedding dress, which was styled like all the old-fashioned wedding dresses, and I started to add my makeup. Over the month, after I was allowed to walk around, I had been pretending like I was actually looking forward to the wedding to fool my parents and Buddy and his family, but it seemed as though I fooled my friends as well seeing as neither Alex nor Husky had come to tell me a way out of the wedding. Only those two could figure it out, but it seemed they were going to take no action and I was going to have to be married and be miserable the rest of my life. I put my hair up in a bun that was like the way I had put up my hair when I went into those hot springs with Rose in the town Bubbly when I heard a knock on my door.

"The husband isn't supposed to see his bride before the wedding," I said then heard the door open and I turned my head to see Husky, Alex, Cooro and Senri.

"Then it's a good thing were not your husbands," Cooro said. None of them were wearing suits like I expected them to.

"Why aren't the four of you dressed?" I asked.

"Because your father doesn't want us to come," Alex answered.

"So this is the last time I'm going to see you guys? Because I know you're going to leave after the wedding," I asked hoping this wasn't the last time I was going to see them.

"Even if we did stay, your father would probably want us to leave so there's no reason for us to stay unless the wedding suddenly got called off," Alex answered. His words pierced my heart and I felt like I was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Nana, we'll come visit you whenever we can," Cooro said reassuringly, but probably just to reassure himself. We were never going to see each other and we all knew it, but that didn't mean we couldn't dream.

"Please, just go. I need to get ready," I said, my voice trembling.

"But Nana, you already are ready. Can't we visit a little longer?" Cooro asked then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Alex. Alex shook his head and Cooro understand.

"Well see ya… Nana," Alex said sadly and I turned my head to hide my tears. I couldn't let them see my tears, I had to make sure they knew I was strong and would be fine on my own.

I heard footsteps leave the room then felt a hand on mine. I looked and saw Husky. He hadn't said a thing the entire time and had looked more depressed then the others.

"What?" I asked as harshly as I could manage in my saddened state.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup. Every woman should look their best on their wedding day," he said sadly.

"What can I say? I always cry during weddings, even if it's my own," I said and tears started to run down my face.

Husky picked me up and then wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and cried freely on his shoulder. I could feel his body trembling and something wet go down my back, Husky's tears. He was crying over me. The girl he had yelled at and insulted over the past three years, the insults and yelling decreasing over the years. Husky released me, which I felt even sadder about, and took my hands in his.

"Tell me you'll at least try to stay happy while we're gone. Because I can't leave until you promise," Husky said, tears still falling down his porcelain face.

I reluctantly said, "I promise, Husky."

Husky kissed me on the forehead and then he brought his lips lower and kissed me on the nose and then our lips were across from each other. We wanted to kiss each other so badly, but I was getting married soon and that would be wrong.

Husky pulled away and said, "Good, and I promise that I'll come visit you whenever I can."

Tears fell even harder down my face and I asked weakly, "Promise?"

Husky nodded and said, "Promise." We both knew he was lying but we needed reassurance at the moment.

Husky reluctantly and slowly let go of my hands, keeping the tips of our fingers touching for a couple of seconds before he walked out of the room.

Certain moments raced in my mind. Moments of when we were ten and we would fight endlessly, the time we held hands in the cave, how I hung onto Husky for safety twice, how worried I was when he was gone; things like that. Then back to very recent moments, the time he kissed me when he thought I was asleep, our near kiss in the kitchen, our kiss in my dream, and all that just happened in this room. How everytime my heart raced and I felt so happy almost everytime.

I fell to my knees and practically bawled in my hands. "I love you, Husky. I love you so much," I said as though he would come back.

I kept crying and crying until my mother, sister, and friends came in and pulled me together and got me ready for my wedding all over again.

--

Grace Raven: Sad chapter, huh? Nana finally realized her feelings for Husky, but will he be able to realize his feelings for her in time? That's right people, there's still a chance Nana won't be married. And Husky is coming across very very out of character, sorry. Review if you liked this chapter and want it updated soon!


	11. Husky's Relization

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 10**

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: He is a bit of a mama's boy. Thanks for being so understanding.

Twilinden: You will calm down! And yes he has a staff, didn't you read the paragraph about Alex's staff, and how it comes to life and bites you.

--

**Husky's P.O.V (you know you love these)**

I sat down hugging my legs, incredibly depressed. I didn't know why, though. I guessed it was because of Nana leaving, but I shouldn't be this upset over a simple girl. Sure she was my friend for a long time and I admitted I liked her a little more than that the night I kissed her, but it wasn't that I _loved _her or anything. But is falling in love with someone at my age so far fetched?

"Hey, fish boy. What are you doing?" Alex's voice asked me. I was surprised at how happy it sounded even though its owner had just lost someone he thought of as a little sister.

Alex sat next to me and I asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Well I should be asking why you're so sad," Alex answered with a smile. I felt anger welling up inside of me because I couldn't believe how cheerful he was, then I realized that he probably doing what he had been since he was five. Hiding his depression under a smile and an optimistic personality.

"I think you know why," I said meanly.

"It's about Nana, isn't it? You shouldn't worry, she'll be fine."

"As if you should know!" I yelled in his face.

"So I was right, you do love her," Alex said in a neutral voice.

I blushed and said, "I don't love her!"

"Oh yeah, then how about you answer some questions?" Alex asked.

"Fine, go ahead," I answered.

"How did it feel to kiss her?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I figured it out when you two were acting weird around each other."

"Oh."

"Now answer my question. How did it feel?"

"It felt good, I felt sparks. Is that what you wanted?"

Alex nodded and then said, "What do you feel whenever you see her?"

"Like I never want to lose her."

"And when we said our goodbyes?"

"I felt, really sad."

"Okay then, I have one more question for you. Can you imagine a future with Nana, one that's happy and carefree but still has its downs? A realistic future for the two of you?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Then that means you love her," Alex said, his voice still neutral.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I know what its like to be in love."

I perked and looked at Alex, who was smiling. He had such violent past and yet, somehow, he fell in love.

"When?" I asked, as though it happened during our travels.

"I was about your age, I was thirteen."

"Wait a minute; didn't we meet you when you were thirteen?"

"Yes, but I met my love long before I met you guys."

"I'm still confused, how is it that we met three years ago and yet you're still fifteen?"

"You forgot that my birthday is in summer. When we met, it was fall and it is currently spring. If you forgot that, you forgot my birthday!" Alex yelled and punched me in the head.

I rubbed my head then Alex grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to where Cooro and Senri were.

"Alex," Senri said blankly.

"Why are you so happy?" Cooro asked.

"Because, I've got us a plan to save Nana," Alex answered.

"Now! But the wedding is about to start," I said.

"Don't worry, fish boy. Have any of my plans ever let you down?" Alex asked.

"He's right, Husky. None of his plans have failed," Cooro said.

"Then listen," Alex said and pulled me into a circle with Cooro and Senri.

I ran through the forest that separated the chapel and Nana's house. I was going to save Nana, and her family would be saved in the process. Things were going to come out fine, and I was going to be with the woman I love.

--

Grace Raven: I need more reviewers. Yeah, yeah really short chapter. But I decided to end it off here. And Twilinden, your wait is almost over, the fight between Husky and Nana's father is almost here. Just two more chapters until the story is over. Review if you liked this chapter and want it updated soon. I really need more reviewers.


	12. Fights and Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters.

**Chapter 11**

Response to review:

**Grace Raven: Really, only two reviews again. Maybe I should wait awhile before updating so I can get more reviews. Then again, too late now. I'm already one chapter away from finishing. Also, sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up, I've been busy.**

Twilinden: **I making your response a little, short chat because I want to and I'm bored.**

**Husky: She is very weird.**

**Nana: I agree.**

**Grace Raven: Watch it, she's my friend.**

**Alex: And she's also writing a story with the two of you in it, so she could destroy you! laughs evilly**

**Cooro: Alex is also very weird and scary.**

**Grace Raven: Well of course, he's my character.**

**Senri: …**

**Husky: Hey, Grace, why don't you just pop the lid off of Alex's secret in this chapter?**

**Grace Raven: Because I want to make that a separate story, and thanks to you now everyone knows Alex has a secret.**

**Cooro: Doesn't he have two?**

**Grace Raven: Stop it! Wait, how do you guys even know that? I haven't revealed it to you yet.**

**Nana: We read your profile.**

**Grace Raven: No! Oh well at least I can keep you guys clueless in my story.**

**Husky: If you're not going to tell it now, I'll do it for you. Everyone reading this, Alex is a (gets punched in the head by me).**

**Grace Raven: Shut it, Husky! Or else you die in your fight with Nana's father.**

**Husky (rubs head): Okay, fine.**

**Grace Raven: On with the review, anyone reading this, DON'T READ MY PROFILE! IT'S OFF LIMITS! IF YOU DO, ALEX'S MURDEROUS STAFF WILL COME TO GET YOU!**

**Alex: pulls out staff**

**Grace Raven: See?**

rika: Sorry, after this chapter, there's only one chapter left. But no worries, I'll be making some other stories, they're not going to be HuskyNana ones because I like to connect my stories, but if anyone wants me to, I'll write some more HuskyNana stories.

Grace Raven (quick note): I haven't been to any weddings or arranged weddings where someone objects, so this is the best I can come up with. Also, I don't know the rules for arranged marriage, so I made these rules up. Read the chapter and you'll understand. Also, I'm terrible at action sequences, so don't kill me if the fight is crappy. One more thing, if any of you have forgotten, Nana's father and Michal are the same person.

--

"Anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said and waited a minute for someone to say anything.

_Here it comes, my future of a miserable life, _Nana thought to herself when she heard the doors open roughly. She turned her head and saw the ever familiar silver hair and sea blue eyes of Husky.

_What is he doing here,_ Nana thought to herself.

"I object!" Husky yelled and ran up to where Nana and Buddy were.

"Well, I can't marry them if you object," the minister said and closed his bible.

"But this marriage is arranged! It can't be stopped just because someone objects!" Nana's father yelled.

"Actually, it can. Just try to stop me," Husky said and grabbed Nana's hand and ran out, with everyone following after.

Husky and Nana stopped in front of the chapel.

"Why'd we stop?" Nana asked.

"Don't worry, this is an Alex plan," Husky said and winked.

"Crap, that's no good," Nana said. It wasn't that his plans were bad, but they usually ended with one of them injured.

"Why you! I'm going to get you for this!" Nana's father yelled and charged at Husky.

"I think not," Husky said and hit Nana's father across the face with his staff.

"That's our cue! Cooro, Senri, now's your chance! Go!" Alex yelled from the trees and Cooro and Senri came out in their plus anima form with Alex following shortly afterward.

Cooro put his arms around Christopher and Hannah and flew in the direction of Nana's house. Senri retracted his bear arm and picked up Nana's mother and Tyler and ran after Cooro. Alex stood behind Husky and Nana.

"Dammit, Nana! You're going to be married and like it!" Nana's father yelled and charged and Nana, who automatically hid behind Husky.

"I think NOT!" Husky yelled and hit Nana's father hard in the face with his staff and sent the old man tumbling to the wall.

"Go Husky," Alex said.

"Damn you, kid," Michal said and stood up and charged at Husky yet again.

"Oh yeah, well damn you to hell!" Husky said and charged back.

Nana's father threw a punch and Husky dodged then used his staff to poke Michal in the stomach. (A/N Husky's doing the same thing he did in the Maggie Coliseum fight.)

"You should be trying something better if you want to hurt me," Michal said and then felt as though his stomach was numb.

"Crap, what did you do to me?" Michal asked and slowly stood up.

"No talking, just fighting," Husky said and tried to punch Michal.

Nana gasped, she had never seen Husky so violent except when he was incredibly angry. She didn't even want to think back to the time they were given a job to steal something and Husky had to dress up like a girl and afterwards everyone was joking about it. Then some guy came up and said something to Husky and Husky literally almost killed him. It took Nana revealing herself as a bat plus anima and knocking Husky out just to stop him. The guy who Husky was beating up had to go to the hospital for his injuries. Cooro never again mentioned the mermaid princess thing after that.

_But why is he so mad?_ Nana asked herself in her mind and watched the fight both worried and curious.

Husky tried to hit Michal again but Michal grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Husky screamed in pain and released his staff.

"Ha, can't fight so well without this little staff of yours, can you?" Michal asked and threw the staff through one of the chapel windows, shattering it. He then punched Husky hard in the face.

"Husky!" Nana said and tried to run over to the man she loved, only to have a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. She turned her head to Alex and Alex put his hand on Nana's shoulder.

"Nana, if you truly love him, then don't get involved in this. This is Husky's fight, not yours," Alex said calmly and stood up. Nana then turned her attention back to the fight, nothing but worry showing on her face.

"Husky! Watch out!" Alex yelled and Husky dodged Michal's fist just in time. Husky tried to punch Michal, but he just grabbed Husky by the wrist again and twisted his arm. Husky yet again screamed in pain and kicked Michal in the stomach and Michal retreated back, clutching his stomach. Husky grabbed his arm, obviously withering in pain. He looked to Nana and regained as much strength as he could. He was going to save Nana from her father, even if it meant killing her father and hurting himself in the process. He was _not _going to lose the woman he loved. (A/N Husky's playing the knight in shining armor).

Buddy picked up a piece of broken glass from the broken window and charged at Husky. Nana, not thinking, ran and stood in front of Husky. Buddy tried to stop, but couldn't. He was going to stab Nana. Nana closed her eyes ready for impact and then heard the sound of someone being stabbed and a woman scream in horror and also felt blood on her cheek. Nana opened her eyes, not knowing why she wasn't feeling the pain, and also screamed in horror.

Husky was the one that was stabbed. He feel back and Nana caught him and Alex ran over to the two and kneeled next to them. Tears fell from Nana's face and she looked up at Buddy.

"You, I'll kill you for this," Nana said and stood up, leaving Alex to tend to Husky's wound.

"Nana, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. If you marry me, you'll have a place to stay. If you keep traveling with him, you'll never be happy. So you see, I'm just trying to do what I think is best for you, sweetheart," Buddy said arrogantly.

"Shut up, I already told you not to call me sweetheart. And also, you don't know what I want," Nana said and Alex and Husky could visually see Nana transforming into her plus anima form.

Husky tried to say something to stop Nana, only to have Alex cover his mouth with his hand.

Alex then whispered in Husky's ear, "If you do love her, then let her do this." Husky remained silent and Alex continued to quickly tend to Husky's wound.

"Sweetheart," Buddy said.

Nana's bat wings and ears came out and she yelled, "Don't call me SWEETHEART!" She then took a big breath and screamed, knocking Buddy unconscious.

"So, you really are a bat plus anima?" Skyler said darkly.

"Yes, she is. And Husky is a fish, Cooro is a crow, and Senri is a bear," Alex said and started to wrap bandages around Husky's stomach.

"Are you one, too?" Guliana asked innocently.

"That's classified information," Alex said as Husky put his clothes back on.

"Why aren't you denying it? You're a human, not a plus anima," Nana said.

"What? You can't let me dream?" Alex asked.

"No, I can't," Nana answered coldly.

"Wait, so you're a plus anima? You've been one this entire time?" Skyler asked, balling her hand in a fist.

"I wasn't one until the night I ran away," Nana answered.

"And now you're using your powers to hurt my brother? I hate you! I hate all plus anima!" Skyler screamed and tried to punch Nana.

Nana grabbed Skyler's wrist and said, "Skyler, I'm sorry." She then punched Skyler in the stomach, knocking her unconscious."

"But, Nana can still be married. The written agreement is still there," Nana's father said and stood up.

"Actually, I ripped it up. When we were visiting Nana, I found the agreement and ripped it up," Alex said matter-of-factly.

"But we can still make another agreement," Buddy's father said.

"Actually, because of Nana's age, she has a say in whether she gets married. So Nana getting married through arranged marriage is no longer optional," Alex said.

"D-Damn you!" Nana's father yelled and tried to hurt Alex.

"Yeah, I think not," Alex said calmly and then kicked Michal in the chin then punched him and sent him face first into the wall.

Jacob's expression maddened and he grabbed an urn and ran at Alex and swung the urn. Alex intercepted the young boy and punched him the head causing Jacob to release the urn and fall to the ground face first. Alex caught the urn before it hit the ground.

"You know, I have a brother named Jacob, but he's nothing like you. He fights for what he thinks is right, you, you're just fighting for your brother. I know what you think is best for Nana is for her to make her own choices, but you think you should be fighting for what you're family thinks is best not what's best for your friend. Only in those aspects are you different from my 

brother, that and you're quiet attitude," Alex said and placed the urn next to Jacob's head, who remained silent.

"Come on, let's go," Alex said and Nana put Husky's arm around her neck and started to walk with him.

"Hold on, I have one last thing to do," Alex said and turned around and drew his staff. The red eyes of the snakes shined and two snakes came out and bit Nana's father in the neck. Husky and Nana gasped and Alex threw a small bottle of clear liquid at Nana's father.

"Drink it, it's the only thing that will save you," Alex said and Michal willingly drank the cure.

_What is he thinking?_ Nana asked herself and turned her attention back to her father.

Michal dropped the bottle and fell to the ground. "What, what did you do to me?" he asked.

"That cure I just gave you had an ingredient that will paralyze you for the next ten hours," Alex said and turned his attention to the town's people. "I'll leave it to you if you arrest him. Just so you know, he still drinks and still hurts his wife and children," Alex finished and continued walking back to Nana's house, Nana and Husky following.

--

**Husky's P.O.V (one week later)**

We all sat in a cabin just a few hundred miles from Nana's old town. Alex and Senri were cooking up something with Cooro watching, anticipating the good food, while Nana and family were catching up. Seeing as nothing exciting could have happened in such a quiet town, Nana was doing most of the talking. I was silently praying that she wasn't telling them about the two times I had dressed up as a girl. There were enough people who knew that. Pretty soon, we were going to find a place for Nana's mother and siblings to live and we would continue our journey.

I looked down and started to study my staff, which Alex had somehow gotten out of the chapel sometime in my fight with Nana's father. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked and saw Alex who bent down to my level, seeing as I was currently sitting.

"Husky, don't you think you should tell her?" Alex asked in a whisper voice.

I knew he was talking about Nana and the fact that I loved her and I said, "What if she turns me down? Then it would just be awkward," I said.

"And you think it won't be awkward for us if you two do get together? Look, we'll cope if it goes either way so go try. Besides, you never know if you don't try," Alex said reassuringly.

"You're not really helping," I said.

"Just go," Alex said and forcefully pushed me to where Nana was.

"Husky, is something wrong?" Nana asked.

I blushed a little and asked, "Uh, Nana, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked back.

"Um, I mean, in private," I said, feeling like a complete idiot afterwards.

"Okay," Nana said nervously and followed me outside.

I could see in the windows that everyone was trying to eavesdrop on what I was going to tell Nana and started to walk in the woods.

"Wait where are you going?" Nana asked and I turned back to her.

"Well, aren't you coming?" I asked back and she followed me, I could tell by how she was walking that she was getting mad at me.

I came across and opening in the woods and walked over to it. The opening was covered by flowers and had a small creek, very fantasy like if you asked me.

I stopped in front of the creek and Nana stood next to me and said, "Wow, Husky, this place is beautiful. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I put my hands on her cheeks and pushed my lips against hers.

After a couple of seconds, she pushed me away and tried to say something but I cut her off by saying, "Nana… I love you."

Nana perked and she smiled. I was surprised, especially when a tear rolled down her delicate face.

"Nana," I tried to say, only to be cut off by Nana wrapping her arms around my neck and kiss me back. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

When she was finished, she said, "I love you, too, Husky. I love you, too."

I sat up and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and I exclaimed, "That's great!" I put my hand behind her head and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and I wrapped my arms around her waist and was pulled into an even deeper kiss. We didn't even realize how much time must of past.

(A/N Yeah, yeah, really cheesy scene)

--

**Nana's P.O.V**

Husky and I walked back to the cabin holding hands. I honestly wondered how we were going to explain this to everyone. Husky opened the door and we walked in, immediately confronted by Cooro.

"Where were you two?" Cooro asked then notice our hands. "And why are you two holding hands? Is it like the time in the secret passage?" Cooro asked and I looked away, blushing.

"N-not exactly," I said nervously.

"Wait a minute," Tyler said.

"Does that mean…" Christopher's voice trailed off.

"That you're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Cooro finished.

"K-kind of," Husky said, blushing as well.

"I knew it would work out!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"Hold up, you knew about this?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I know, I was behind it the whole time," Alex said matter-of-factly.

Both me and Husky's jaws were hanging wide open. Then again, we shouldn't have been surprised. Alex was behind everything with a plan. To me, he was an evil genius.

"So let me get this straight, are or are you not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well they weren't at the beginning," Cooro said.

"But they are now," Senri finished.

"So, you two weren't oblivious?" Husky asked dumbfounded.

"No," Cooro and Senri said together.

"Maybe, they really are smart," I said, a little frightened.

--

Grace Raven: Long chapter, yay. Next chapter will be short and is about 12 years later. Review if you liked this chapter and want it updated.


	13. The End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima or its characters. The only person I do own is Alex.

**Chapter 12**

Responses to reviews:

Twilinden: Glad you like. And yes, you are creepy. All of my OC characters and the characters in this story agree with me. No offense, though.

Chaos Ride: I'm very glad you like.

Grace Raven quick note: In this chapter, Senri is 27, Cooro is 23, Alex is 25, and Husky and Nana are 22.

--

**Alex's P.O.V (9 years later)**

I sat in the Sailand hospital waiting room. Today Nana's twins are being born. That's right; Nana is going to be a mother. And guess who the father is. I'll tell you to save time, it's Husky. And the reason we're in Sailand and not Astaria is because Husky has become the King of Sailand. And thanks to him, all the slaves in Sailand, including the plus anima, have been freed. He originally was only going to release the plus anima, but Nana nagged him into also freeing the human slaves.

I looked over and Senri, who was with Rose and Pinion. He and Rose had gotten married around four years ago and were expecting a child within the next three months. I turned my head at Cooro who was with a girl named Franny and her older brother Rem. Cooro met Franny and Rem a year before he met Husky and the others. We met them about nine or ten years ago and Franny joined our group seeing as she had turned into a dove plus anima. She and Cooro got married three years ago and are also expecting child in six months. Just in case you're wondering, Husky and Nana married two years ago around four months after he became the king.

I'm not single, I'm also married. I married five years ago and I'm also expecting a child in five months time. The person I married couldn't make it because of family matters, so I'm just chatting with Cooro and company.

And while I'm catching everyone up I'll tell you what happened to Nana's family. Nana's father was sentenced to a life in prison and her mother and siblings are now living in a nice village.

Her siblings and mother are coming to visit in the next couple of months to see the children and will probably be staying in the castle for the next year or so. As for the rest of us, Husky invited us to live in the castle so we could all stay together, and of course we all accepted. Pretty soon we'll be living the rich life. In case you're wondering, Husky doesn't have a harem, any connections to other countries is through written agreements. Nana is his only wife, and will be forever with the way things seem to be going. Besides, if Husky gets out of line, I'll be there to put him back.

I grabbed the jewel on my chocker, which I had been wearing even before I met Cooro and the others, and started to tap my foot. I was worried for Nana; after all she was having twins. Then again, my mother had septuplets, or seven twins, and she turned out fine.

Just as I thought I was going to pull off the jewel connected to my chocker, a doctor came in.

"Are you the friends of Queen Nana?" the doctor asked.

I nodded and the doctor said, "Well, her children are born and you are allowed to go see them."

"Well, let's get going already. I want to see them," Cooro said impatiently and dragged Franny along to the room Nana was in.

When we made it into the room the first thing we looked at wasn't Nana but Husky. He was soaking his hand in water; my best guess is that Nana had squeezed the life out of it pushing out those kids. I then turned my head to Nana, who was holding a child in each arm.

"So, Nana, what are the sexes of the children?" Rose asked.

"Well, the one on the right is a boy and the other is a girl," Nana answered.

"What are their names?" Franny asked expectantly.

"Well the girl is named Daniella and the boy's name is Silint," Nana answered. Husky removed the clothes over his children's heads and they opened they're eyes.

Daniella had light brown hair like Nana's but it seemed to be blond at first glance and she had blue eyes like Husky. If you didn't know any better, you would say I was Daniella's parent instead of Husky or Nana. Silint had Husky's silver blue hair and Nana's emerald green eyes. He looked like a gem.

I put my hand on Daniella's head and kneeled next to Nana and said, "Your kids are going to be really handsome and beautiful, Nana. So be careful of the boys and girls these two will attract."

"Oh I will. If they dare lay a hand on them, I'll knock them out with my ultra-sonic screech," Nana said.

"And I'll hit them with my staff," Husky said.

I laughed and said, "Well, all I know is that you two will make great parents and great rulers."

Nana smiled widely and said, "Thanks, you're a good friend."

I smiled back and said, "I know, you have no need to tell me."

Pretty soon we were all laughing. For what reason, I didn't know. All I knew was, our future as parents was just starting.

--

Grace Raven: Cheesy ending, I know. This is the last chapter of the story, but I'll be making some more stories. But they'll be more centered around Alex and his mysterious secret.


End file.
